Fiery Fallout!/Transcript
(Following his defeat, Slab was ''furious. Big Faye was outside the gym as he stepped outside, and she could tell that all was not right with him.)'' Big Faye: Is everything alright, Slab? Slab: ''Don't talk to me! ''(Big Faye gasped in surprise. Just then Caber, Sugar, Polly, and Joel appeared from the Gym.) Big Faye: What happened in there? Joel: Long story short - Slab lost his temper when he learned the Gym Leader was a girl and lost the Gym Battle as a result of his sexist thinking. Big Faye: (uneasy) Oh... My. Sugar: '''Mm-hmm. Which way did he go? '''Caber: Wait, I see him. (points in the direction he saw Slab) C'mon. (The others followed Caber and followed after Slab.) Sugar: '''What do you think happened? '''Caber: We'll soon find out. (They had soon caught up with Slab.) Slab: '''LEAVE ME ALONE, NERDS! '''Caber: Not until we talk this out. Sugar: '''Yeah. '''Caber: You lost that battle because you continued to underestimate what girls are capable of. Slab: ''(infuriated) I DIDN'T UNDERESTIMATE ''ANYTHING! Caber: Oh no? Then tell me, why did you lose that battle? Slab: '''Lucario was weak enough to- '''Joel: '''Lucario didn't do anything! '''Sugar: And another thing, that nonsense about girls being too delicate to be battling full-time? Two words - not cool. I may have tried to put with your attitude in the past, but you crossed the line on that one. Caber: Not only that, but you acted like a big spoiled brat. Slab: Oh yeah?! (He brings his arm back, preparing to land a direct hit on Caber's face - but Joel stepped in front and took the hit instead.) Happiny: (concerned) Happiny! Sugar: Joel, are you okay? Joel: '''Yeah. '''Happiny: (sad) ''Happiny... ''(Happiny bursts into tears) Sugar: Oh, way to go, Slab. You made poor little Happiny cry. Caber: Jordan Slabinsky, I have tried to be patient with you ever since Officer Jenny let you off with a warning, but you're pushing me too far. Slab: (mockingly) Oooh, am I supposed to be scared? Caber: You'd better be scared, because I've had it up to here with you. (points a finger up to his neck) Charmander: (angry) Charmander! Slab: And what're you gonna do about it? Caber: Would you care for a Pokémon battle? Slab: Care for? (scoffs) I've been dying too since day one! Sugar: '''Oh no... '''Caber: Fine. And since you have one Pokémon you didn't use in your Gym Battle, we'll make this a one-on-one battle. And when either of us win, we'll see just who is the better Trainer. Does that sound acceptable? Slab: (scoffs) You're on, geek! Go, Gallade! Gallade: (comes out of his Poké Ball) Gallade! (stands ready) (Sugar, Polly, and even Big Faye felt worried for Caber, who pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Gallade, the Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of a male Kirlia. A Psychic and Fighting type. Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely. Gallade is a male only species. Caber: Charmander, are you up for this? Charmander: (determined) Char! Slab: (scoffs) That poor excuse for a dragon against my Gallade? You haven't even seen our true power. (reveals a Mega Ring on his wrist.) Caber: (thinks to himself) He has a Key Stone. Slab: Gallade, Mega Evolve! (touches his Key Stone) (Gallade immediately started to change shape and became Mega Gallade.) Mega Gallade: (stands ready) Gallade! Caber: Don't think you'll win this battle just because you have a Pokémon who can Mega Evolve. Power alone isn't enough to win. Charmander: (stands ready) Charmander! (Charmander put a good fight, but Mega Gallade was an even match, with moves like Signal Beam, Vacuum Wave, Magical Leaf, and Swords Dance. At one point, Charmander let out a Smokescreen, clouding Mega Gallade's vision. Then when he least expect it, Charmander attacked with Slash. That tactic got under Slab's skin, making him angrier than before.) Sugar: ' Lots of luck to both of you! '''Slab: ' Whose side are you on, midget? (Slab had Mega Gallade use Vacuum Wave and Magical Leaf on Charmander.) '''Caber: Don't give up Charmander! Charmander: Char... Man... CHARMANDER!!! (I... won't... let... this piece of trash... WIN!!!) (Suddenly, Charmander was surrounded by a white light. He started to grow in size and change shape. Soon the white light faded, and in place of Charmander, there stood a Charmeleon.) Charmeleon: Charmeleon! Caber: Excellent work on evolving, Charmeleon! Sugar: Wow! Cupcake: (amazed) Bulba... (Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon, and the evolved form of Charmander. A Fire type. Charmeleon knocks down opponents with its tail, then defeats them using razor-sharp claws. Slab: So what if your measly little dragon evolved? Big deal. I still won't lose! (Mega Gallade fought, but Charmeleon proved to be much stronger now. And he had learned moves like Inferno, Dragon Claw, and Fire Punch. Slab was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.) Slab: Don't let that fire dragon walk all over you! I won't let this nerd make a fool out of me! (Happiny is hopping around with pompoms, but falls. She cries and runs over to Joel. Mega Gallade tried every move he could use, but Charmeleon always managed to outmaneuver him. And Slab's anger continued to rise. At one point, he ordered a Magical Leaf, completely forgetting that Charmeleon was a fire-type. Charmeleon countered that with a powerful Flamethrower, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Mega Gallade collapsed from exhaustion and reverted back to Gallade.) Slab: (stomps his foot in anger) No, no, no-no-no! Caber: (to Charmeleon) Nice battle, my friend. Charmeleon: (smiles) Char! Sugar: Way to go, Caber! Big Faye: That was amazing. Joel: Not too shabby, man. Polly: That was awesome, Charmeleon. (Charmeleon blushed with the praise he was receiving. Slab only glared.) Slab: '''This isn't over! '''Sugar: Slab, just admit that Caber's a better trainer than you, accept your loss and give it a rest already. Slab: No! I will never accept that geek as my equal! And I'll never accept that girls are just as good as boys! (Sugar felt very hurt, especially little Polly who let a few tears come out. Caber saw this and was less than pleased with Slab.) Caber: (calmly) Then I guess you'll never really be a winner. Y'know, I thought we could be friends. I thought we could get you to change your mind about the opposite sex. But now that you've so foolishly revealed your true colors, I guess it's just not going to be possible. Slab: What's that supposed to mean?! Caber: Just give up this little charade. It's getting old. You say you're a great fighting-type Trainer, but you have no idea about how to make friends. You're a pretender, a ruffian, not worthy of your status as a Pokémon Trainer. (Slab gasped, then growled in frustration.) Slab: YOU'RE NOBODY! NOT LIKE ME! (He went to punch Caber in the face, but Caber blocked the punch with his bare hand.) Caber: That's another problem you have. You don't know when to talk or when to fight. (Caber then punched Slab in the nose, causing him to fly backwards. Slab had a bloody nose and felt VERY angry.) Caber: So... Are you ready to accept me as an equal? Slab: NEVER! Y'know what? I've had it with you, McToss! Always belittling me for my tactics, telling me never to use me fists; "Don't hit this," and "don't hit that!" (growls) It was a mistake on my part to travel with you geeks in the first place! And ya know somethin' else? I don't need any of you holding me back! From now on, I'm looking out for myself! Sugar: (worried) Wait, Slab, you can't mean that...! Slab: Yes, I do! I hate you (points to Sugar), and you (points to Joel), and you (points to Polly), and you (points to Big Faye), and I especially hate you. (points to Caber) You'll pay. (shouts) YOU'LL ALL PAY!!! (With that, Slab ran off. This time however, Caber and the others didn't chase after him.) Joel: '''Dang... '''Caber: (sighs) I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this. But I suppose we're better off without him. Big Faye: Well, to be perfectly honest, I didn't really like him all that much. Joel: Yeah, well, he was a jerk anyway. Polly: (weeps) He was mean. Sugar: (hugs Polly tenderly) It's okay, Polly. Hopefully, he's never be coming back. Caber: Well, if he does, we'll be ready for him. Won't we, Charmeleon? (winks) Charmeleon: (gives a thumbs up) Char! (Meanwhile, Slab was running far.) Slab: (thinks to himself) I won't forget this. I'll get my revenge! Then you'll all see! Category:Pokémon Legends Season 1 Transcripts